User talk:WaitingfortheDoctor
Hello, Sweeties. I have figured out these talk pages and now I can answer any questions you have. I am a moderator so anything you need please tell me. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Contests The deadline for my Finish the Story Game is approaching. Please check it out and add you name if you are interested. Goloc use! I was wondering if I could please use the Goloc's for my series? Doctor Who Series in a two parter please? Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:30, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:13, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that, I will send you a link to them when I have completed their stories. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) New Staff Paradigm The wiki has approved the granting of Chat Moderator status to you. I believe you will be a great help in keeping the wiki civil. :) Below are details of a recent change affecting staff: After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I will try my hardest to not let you down. WFTD 03:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Season Finale What story is going to be the Season Finale for Skye is the Limit? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC). Can't wait until season two. Season one has been so awesome and the writing has improved throughout so thanks for the brilliant series. As POMfannumber1 said what is the title for the series one finale? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Um... maybe "Ends Start the Beginning" I haven't really thought about it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I am writing the season finale as we speak. It's exciting. You will laugh, cry and scream, but hopefully not all at once. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Contingency Plan All-righty then, I'll work hard on it today. I'll have my keyboard out anyway. :) Just to recap: I am permitted to use Oma, but Jack is off-limits? Pinguinus impennis 13:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oma was taken out of the series in the last adventure. You may use Jack. Sorry if that's confusing. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I fell a bit behind with Skye is the Limit. I will adjust my story to fit the new parameters. Pinguinus impennis 15:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to have to re-write part of my episode, as I'd given Oma a major role. Since Jack doesn't really fit the role I have in mind, I may need to introduce a brand new person who'd be a one-time character. Pinguinus impennis 16:41, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That is fine with me. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The story's coming along fine, just slow since I had to write Oma out of it. I'll keep you updated on my progress. Pinguinus impennis 17:03, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It's coming along now. Sorry it's taking so long, I haven't been able to properly write here lately. Pinguinus impennis 15:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. I was hoping to finish the season by the end of Feb. Do you think we can do this? The Finale is finished and waiting to be published, now I am writing the "looking back" blog and the first adventure of season two. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :I will work non-stop today and tomorrow in a concerted effort to finish the story. Again, I apologize for the delay. Pinguinus impennis 15:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :No need to apologize. I know you are a very busy person and I appreciate you writing for the story. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm giving it my best shot. :) Unfortunately I wasn't able to write today because I was very busy with other things. I'm writing now though, and I intend to write non-stop tomorrow. The story should be done tomorrow, probably in the evening. If some unforseen circumstances prevent me from finishing it tomorrow, it will definitely be done on Saturday. I appreciate your patience with me. :) Pinguinus impennis 04:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Contests Thank you for your update. As we are waiting for contests, if you can think of any other things to include on the module, feel free to tell me! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will keep you posted. Skye Is The Limit I'm not sure yet. I will have an aswer in a couple of days. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Okay, thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Re: Skye is the Limit I'm not sure what you're asking? Please clarify, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 22:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Do you know what you write about in your episode of Skye is the Limit? The plot maybe. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Skye is the Limit - season 2 information: Is there anything you want me to include in my story? And who will be the companions? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Skye and Handles are the only companions. I will give you more information after seasons ones finale. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Information and other things: 1) For my reviews of Skye is the Limit stories where do you want me to put them? 2) Also I was wondering if you wanted to write a special for after series 4 of Doctor Who: The Next Doctor? You would have a couple of months to complete the story or stories if you want a two parter. 3) Also is there anything you want me to mention in my Skye is the Limit story? 4) I am a bit stuck for ideas on my Skye is the Limit story, any ideas? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC)